CIA Belwicket
by HeatherBelwicket
Summary: I am no ordinary 17 year old.  I'm an CIA agent that is supposed to kill vampires, but has fallen in love with one...Edward Cullen.    Please review!
1. Heather Belwicket

My name is Heather Belwicket and there are three things that aren't known about me until now:

I work for the CIA: hunting vampires

I am an assassin for the Volturi as well

I have fallen in love with a vampire that I'm supposed to kill

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heather POV<em>**

I was standing in the shower feeling the hot water sluice over my body. I was trying to get all of the knots out of my back due to my last assignment. Sometimes working for the CIA can be a bitch. I mean really…I'm only 17 anyway. Most 17 year olds would be jealous of me anyway. I live on my own. My parents died when I was little. I have a strong martial arts background which is why I was chosen to become an agent.

That's when I heard my phone ringing and knew it was my boss.

"Yes Justin? Can't a girl take a shower in piece?"

"Sorry Heather, but just got an assignment for you. There are seven of them. Think you can handle it?"

"Of course. Just send me their file."

"Already emailed it to you, thanks Heather."

"Ok, but you owe me a huge vacation after this one."

"Deal. Bye"

He had already hung up before I could say bye as well. Normally Justin has no clue as to what he is talking about when it comes to vampires, but after doing a little bit of my research…he may be onto something. I knew that I had to keep their secret though.

That's what I do. I keep the vampires hidden from the volturi and the CIA as much as possible unless I have to end their life.

I found out that the seven Cullens liked to go clubbing at Club Fino. I thought this is a great job where I get to go clubbing. Anyway, I decided to go there tonight to see if any would show, so I could watch them.


	2. Clubbing

I got ready to go clubbing. As I was getting dressed I couldn't help but be nervous. I got dressed in a dark red halter top with a red lace bra to hold my 36D breasts. I decided to wear my black leather pants with the matching thong underwear to go with my bra.

_Why the hell am I nervous! _I'm getting dressed as if I were on a date. I'm going on a stakeout to see what the big deal is about these Cullens. So I pull my waist length mahogany hair half way up in a comb, and slid on my silver stilettos.

I went down to where my vehicles are at. Yes I have more than one and I'm only 17. I have two cars: a black Volvo and a silver 64 ½ Mustang. I also have a motorcycle: Kawasaki Ninja ZX6R. I chose to take the bike. I don't get to ride it very often and I wanted to be a bad girl tonight.

I was riding through the streets when I realized that I was daydreaming about one of the Cullens. _Damn it!_ I was getting wet just thinking about the one picture that Justin had sent me through email. He said that there wasn't a lot of detail about this family, but the pictures he had were all he had really. My mind kept wandering back to the black-haired boy: Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.

_I'm gonna need a drink if I keep thinking about him_. I pulled up to the club and parked my bike. I heard a few whistles and wasn't sure if they were meant for me or the bike. So I walked into the club and showed the bouncer my over 21 ID. When you're an agent you have almost be 21 everywhere to do and kind of stakeouts.

I walked up to the bar and ordered a sex on the beach. The bartender told me that someone ordered me a shot, but wasn't sure if I wanted it.

He pointed out the guy, who happened to be Edward and said "That guy ordered you a blowjob".

"That's fine. I'll take both"

The bartender gave me the shot which I drank and then took my sex on the beach to a table where I could people watch for a while. I had several guys attempt to hit on me, but declined each of them. I sat there enjoying the scene probably a little too much because Edward came up to me and I didn't even realize it.

"Excuse me…may I sit down?"

I looked his way and I was staring at his crotch. I looked up and licked my lip unconsciously. I swallowed as I looked into his gorgeous green eyes and melted.

"Um..sure." _boy he's gonna think I'm a genius!_

"Thanks my family is more of the dancers, and they like to drag me a long."

"Thanks for the blowjob by the way."

"Oh…um, Your welcome."

He seemed a little embarrassed about it.

"I'm Edward…would you like to dance?"

"Sure…I'm Heather."

We were dancing and I could feel the heat coming from his body as we were pressed close together. He put his hands on my hips and I knew because he's a vampire that I should be afraid, but I felt very safe with him. I trembled at his touch and I knew that he knew because he laughed.

_Nothing like getting close to the enemy Heather!_

I could feel his erection against my stomach. He nuzzled his face next to my ear and breathed on my earlobe which sent shivers down my body. God is this man trying to seduce me? We were dancing, and then I felt someone trying to grab my arm which I realized wasn't Edward because his hands hadn't moved from my hips. I started to spin around when Edward yanked me behind him and snarled at the guy.

"ow…hey!"

Edward POV

My family, especially Alice, has insisted that I go to Club Fino with them…again. I didn't really want to go. The blood form the humans isn't a big deal. I just felt like a fifth wheel around my siblings. With my family it was us three boys: Emmett, Jasper, and myself. Then Emmett found Rosalie Hale and Alice Brandon actually found Jasper. We all live separately from our parents Esme and Carlisle.

So grudgingly I decided to go. I gelled my black hair. I put on a dark red tank and threw on a jacket to go over it. I shrugged on some black jeans with my black and red adidas shoes.

I went to go pick up Jasper and Alice on the way because we were meeting Rose and Emmett there. On our way over there Alice had a vision. I heard what she saw. I looked at her while I was driving.

"Alice…no" I growled

"No what?" Jasper asked, worried for Alice.

"Jazz…sweetie. It's ok…I think. It's still a little fuzzy. Like a decision needs to be made, but you'll dance with her. Alice stated matter of factly.

Jasper could feel the tension just roll off of me. I growled again.

"Jazz…I'm fine. Your little lady thinks that I'll be brining someone home tonight."

"Sorry brother, but my money's on her.

She laughed this tinkling laugh, "That's a smart bet hon"

_Maybe I'm destined to be aloneí_

We walked into the club and spotted Rose and Emmett together. They have been together for so long that I consider Rose a sister just like Alice, even though they can be a bit annoying at times. I went up to the bar and ordered a beer.

I was sitting at the table trying to take my mind off of all the sexual thoughts that were coming from people. _I wonder how Jazz feels since he can feel everything_. I spotted her first walking in, the girl from Alice's vision. Before I knew it I was walking up to the bartender and ordered a blowjob for the girl…hehe that should scare her off. She walked up to the bar and I saw the amazing outfit she had on: red halter, black pants, silver high heels. I realized that we were coordinately dressed. My cock twitched, _are those pants leather_! The bartender must have told her that I ordered her the drink because he was pointing at me. She looked at me then took the shot. Then I saw her mouth move to say 'sex on the beach please', and my cock was starting to throb.

She peeked at me again and sat down. Several guys came onto her and I was furious. _Why am I getting so upset? I don't even know the girl…but I want to_. I made my way over to her, and didn't even realize it until I was standing next to her. She was very engrossed with people watching.

"Excuse me…may I sit down?"

She turned her head and her face was just inches from my cock. It was straining against my pants now. She licked her lips and slowly moved her beautiful green eyes up to my face and then she gulped.

"Um..sure."

"Thanks my family is more of the dancers, and they like to drag me a long."

"Thanks for the blowjob by the way."

"Oh…um, Your welcome." _Smooth Cullen_

"I'm Edward…would you like to dance?"

"Sure?…I'm Heather."

Her response sounded more like a question, but I took her hand and led her to the dance floor. _Damn you Alice!_ I could hear her laughing close by. Heather was staring into my eyes and licked her beautiful pouty lips again.

Then I heard my family's thoughts:

Alice – _Told ya so!_

Jasper – _They look good. Maybe he'll finally settle down._

Emmett – _ooooo he's gonna get some tonight!_

Rosalie – _She ain't That hot!_

I placed my hands so that they were splayed over her hips. I knew she could feel my erection by this time, but I didn't care. I didn't want to let her go. We were dancing for a while and engrossed with each other because I didn't even hear him. I heard her gasp.

"ow…hey!"

**So…what do you think? Let me know! Review please!**


	3. ExBoyfriend

**So here is the next installment. I had to figure out what Heather and Edward were going to do about the guy that grabbed her arm. Thank You for making my story a Fave, and for putting me on an alert. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>EPOV<p>

Someone had grabbed her by the arm, but I had whipped her behind me and snarled at them. I looked him over. He was in his 20's, brown hair and eyes. He looked puny. My family came to my side then.

"Laurent! What are you doing?"

"I missed you baby"

Heather stepped around me her eyes dancing with anger. Jasper looked at me with concern in his eyes.

_Jasper – Dude she is pissed at this guy._

Of course this thought made me want to grab her and run. I had a hold of her hand, but she gently pushed me away. I think she was trying not to hurt my feelings. She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

Then she poked this guy in the chest.

"you missed me?" she spat out "or did you miss abusing me?"

Awww shit…I'm gonna have to do something now. She is pissed. Damn you Alice for being right. But this is so hot!

The club fell to a hush around us.

_Alice – Edward we need to get her out of here. She may do something that she'll regret._

I thought of a quick plan and I hoped Heather would go for it. I touched her arm, and she almost swung at me. I could tell from Jasper that she was seeing red.

"Heather sweetheart…why don't we just go ahead and head on home?"

She turned and look at me a little confused, but then her eyes lit up.

"Of course sweetheart…I was just thinking about getting under the covers with you."

My god this woman knew how to turn me on.

"you are not going anywhere with him Heather. He's not right for you" Laurent hissed at her.

"I know who he is. If you want to stop me then we can take this outside."

What did she mean by 'I know who he is'? She grabbed my hand and we walked outside and he dared to follow. I looked around to see which car would be hers. It would be so hot if that bike was, but I bet it was that stupid looking Prius. She turned and faced him just as he was drawing his hand back to smack her and she punched him in the face. Then she kicked him upside the head and he went down. My family and I could smell the blood, but for once we didn't care because we were laughing so hard.

HPOV

Edward snarled at the guy that grabbed my arm. I peeked around him and saw that it was Laurent.

"Laurent! What are you doing?"

"I missed you baby"

I stepped around Edward and gently pushed his hand away. I was pissed. What made Laurent think that I would miss him? He has been the only one that has abused me, and that was before I became an agent. Now he doesn't look so scary to me. I knew that I could take him if I needed to. Although it did seem that Edward was ready to fight as well. I poked him in the chest.

"you missed me?" she spat out "or did you miss abusing me?"

A crowd had gathered around us, but I didn't care at the moment. I was seeing red. The club had fallen to a hush. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that Edward gave a slight nod.

"Heather sweetheart…why don't we just go ahead and head on home?"

I turned and look at Edward a little confused, but then understanding hit. He wanted us to leave so there wouldn't be a fight. I did have to wonder of why he was helping me though. When I looked into his beautiful green eyes I melted. God he made me wet with desire.

"Of course sweetheart…I was just thinking about getting under the covers with you."

His jaw dropped just slightly enough that I noticed and so did his family.

"you are not going anywhere with him Heather. He's not right for you" Laurent hissed at her.

"I know who he is. If you want to stop me then we can take this outside."

I grabbed Edwards hand to go outside to my bike. I had no idea if Edward would want to ride or not, but I needed to get out of there. Laurent came out of there like a bull. I spun around as he drew his hand back and I made contact with his nose.

"Bitch that was my…"

Before he could even finish that sentence I planted a roundhouse kick to the side of his face. He went down. The Cullens and whoever else followed were laughing their asses off then.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought Edward was going to come to the rescue, but since Heather is in the CIA she decided to fight for herself. Let's see what will happen in the next chapter!<strong>


	4. Attack

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

><p>HPOV<p>

"I have to get out of here"

"Do you need a ride?" Edward asked.

"No…but do you want to come over to my place?"

I know that I shouldn't have invited him over, but he was just so damn hot I couldn't help myself. I saw him gulp and cast a glance at his family.

"sure unless you want to come over to my place"

God he turned me on so much!

"That's fine with me"

It is definitely a good thing that I keep extra clothes with me in all of my vehicles.

"So…Heather which one is your car?"

"Oh…um, my car is the bike. It's a…"

"The blue Ninja. I'll ride with you. I'll have Jasper follow in my car. Theirs is at my house."

I could tell that we were being followed when Edward's phone rang.

"Awww shit."

"Jazz, hang on, Heather what's wrong?"

"We have a tail. Edward this may sound odd, but do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Have Jasper go to the house, and you take over steering."

"ok…"

As he grabbed the handles I reached down to both sides of the bike and grabbed my two Mac 10 .45 ACP. I swung myself around to where I was straddling Edward. The look on his face was priceless. I took aim and blew out the windshield; the next two shots took out the front tires. I had Edward stop the bike as another car pulled up. I realized it was my boss Justin. I told Edward to wait there while I got off the bike. The tail evidently was trying to act casual after he robbed a jewelry store. I then had to wrestle the guy to the ground because the dumbass tried to run. I looked at Edward afterward, and I thought he was going to come unglued. I explained to Justin what happened and he sent me off saying he would handle everything. I walked back over to the Ninja and saw Edward staring at me.

"What?"

"That was hot! Wait that came out wrong…"

"So I'm not hot?"

He was flustered. I have never seen a vampire flustered.

"No…I mean…damn it. Why am I so tongue tied with you? I've never seen someone kick so many asses that weren't a…never mind."

"A vampire." I whispered in his ear."

All he could do was nod his head numbly. I took his hand and told him that I would explain when we got to his place. With that I got on the bike and took us to his place. We finally arrived at his place. Alice and Jasper were already gone. He opened the door and as he shut the door he pinned me against it. I was hot with desire. He attacked me with his lips. He moved to my right earlobe and I moaned with pleasure. He kissed me again and I moan into his mouth.

EPOV

We were outside the club laughing because this guy Laurent who is way bigger than Heather could ever think to be go his ass kicked by her. She suddenly stopped herself as if she thought she was deadly.

"I have to get out of here"

"Do you need a ride?" Edward asked.

"No…but do you want to come over to my place?"

"sure unless you want to come over to my place"

"That's fine with me"

My god why did I just invite her over? Am I that stupid? Good job Cullen. I know that I have to go into the recording studio to help write at stupid song for Justin Timberlake.

I was really hoping her car was the Ninja because that would be hot. I could already feel my cock twitch at that thought. Down boy. Damn Alice and her visions.

"So…Heather which one is your car?"

"Oh…um, my car is the bike. It's a…"

"The blue Ninja. I'll ride with you. I'll have Jasper follow in my car. Theirs is at my house."

I soon noticed that Jazz wasn't the only one follow us. My phone rang I knew it was Jazz when I heard Heather mutter.

"Awww shit."

"Jazz, hang on, Heather what's wrong?"

"We have a tail. Edward this may sound odd, but do you trust me?"

I could feel the tension in her shoulders.

"Yes." I said quietly.

"Have Jasper go to the house, and you take over steering."

"ok…"

The next thing I knew she reached beside her on the sides of the bike and drew two guns. These were badass guns that I have only seen the CIA use. She slid around to straddle me on the bike. Oh this is not good…but feels so damn good. I knew I had a look of shock on my face, but she smiled. She then fired the guns three times. I looked in the mirror and the windshield and both tires were out. Heather told me to stay there at the bike when another car rolled up. She went and wrestled the guy that was our tail to the ground and it took everything that I had not to help in a vampire type way. She went and talked to the other guy over there, and then came back over to me. I was staring at her with lust and awe.

"What?" she asked.

"That was hot! Wait that came out wrong…"

"So I'm not hot?"

I was actually flustered.

"No…I mean…damn it. Why am I so tongue tied with you? I've never seen someone kick so many asses that weren't a…never mind."

"A vampire." she whispered in my ear.

We went to my place and as I shut the door I pinned her against it and my lips met hers. My lips met her right earlobe and she moaned with pleasure. I attacked her lips again and she moaned into my mouth.

I know that I shouldn't be doing this but…

* * *

><p><strong>Well are they gonna sleep together on the first night? <strong>

**Review...review...oh yeah...review please!**


	5. The Truth

HPOV

God I wanted him now, but he has to know the truth. This is probably not going to turn out to be good. I don't know what to do about this. I think I actually like this guy. He started nibbling down the right side of my jaw, and I knew I had to stop him before I turned to complete mush.

"Edward…" I said breathlessly. "Stop."

He pulled back, and I could see the hurt in his eyes. Damn it.

"Edward, I have to tell you how I know about vampires and that I know that you are one as well."

There was a look of shock on his face, but he changed it and had a look of calm about him. I could feel the tension in his arms. I took his hand, and led him to the couch.

"Edward…I know about vampires. I also know that you are one because…"

I didn't want to finish the sentence. A look of agony came across his face.

"Please tell me Heather. Not knowing is going to kill me."

"Well, I know you saw me kick some ass earlier with guns that not everyone can get. This is because I work for the CIA. The work for them because I can be very deadly with my hands where your deadly mostly with your teeth. The division of the CIA that I work for hunts and kills vampires. Usually my boss is way off on finding vampires. I'm there lead agent. I was assigned to kill you and your family. I didn't think he would find any vampires. Lastly I'm a double agent because I work for the Volturi." I rambled.

"wow."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to go any further with you without you knowing. With my CIA job I usually find the person or family and then I relocate them through the Volturi. I like you Edward, but I understand if you want me to leave."

I didn't want to leave, and I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes. I have never felt like this before. Then Edward surprised me by hugging me. Why on earth is he hugging me? I just told him that I'm basically an assassin for his kind.

"Why are you hugging me Edward? I just told you that I'm a trained vampire killer, and was told to kill you."

"I'm hugging you because you needed it. I could see that by telling me it was lifting a burden off of your shoulders. You also said that you know the Volturi and they are pretty scary. If you can handle them then I'm not leaving you."

I wasn't sure what to do. Then I kissed him. I couldn't help myself.

EPOV

I had Heather pinned against the door. I wanted her. I didn't just want sex. I did, but it could wait. I was nibbling at her jaw when she pushed at me. At first I was hurt, and I didn't know why. I looked at her and saw the desire in her eyes. I realized that she needed to say something important.

"Edward…" she said breathlessly. "Stop."

I didn't want to stop. I know she didn't want to either, but I did. God she's so beautiful.

"Edward, I have to tell you how I know about vampires and that I know that you are one as well."

I looked at her calmly, and nodded so she would go on.

"Edward…I know about vampires. I also know that you are one because…"

This was torture! It seems like she doesn't want me to get mad at her. I know that I had a look of agony on my face. The look was because humans would be killed by the Volturi if they know too much about our kind. I didn't want her to die.

"Please tell me Heather. Not knowing is going to kill me."

"Well, I know you saw me kick some ass earlier with guns that not everyone can get. This is because I work for the CIA. The work for them because I can be very deadly with my hands where your deadly mostly with your teeth. The division of the CIA that I work for hunts and kills vampires. Usually my boss is way off on finding vampires. I'm there lead agent. I was assigned to kill you and your family. I didn't think he would find any vampires. Lastly I'm a double agent because I work for the Volturi." I rambled.

"wow."

What else could I say? The Volturi know about her, so we would have to worry about the CIA. That's not as bad as dealing with the Volturi.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to go any further with you without you knowing. With my CIA job I usually find the person or family and then I relocate them through the Volturi. I like you Edward, but I understand if you want me to leave."

I could see the tears form in her eyes. I didn't expect this, but I can deal with it. I hugged her to me, and could feel the tension leave her shoulders a bit. It was like she was carrying the world by herself. Well…not anymore I decided that now.

"Why are you hugging me Edward? I just told you that I'm a trained vampire killer, and was told to kill you."

"I'm hugging you because you needed it. I could see that by telling me it was lifting a burden off of your shoulders. You also said that you know the Volturi and they are pretty scary. If you can handle them then I'm not leaving you."

I didn't want to let her go. Then she kissed me. I want her to stay with me, but I don't think she will. She'll probably think that I just want to have sex with her. I know we both have to work, but I want to stay up and talk to her tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry everyone, but I'm having a little writers block with this project. I have another project that keeps nagging me. So for now this will be the last chapter of this story. I have a few ideas, but nothing concrete for this. Please review, it could bring my story back to life!<strong>


End file.
